Worthy Heroes
by arbitersaid
Summary: The two greatest warriors of all time. Who is greater?


Wow this turned out much differently from how I expected it.

I do not own halo

The Chief ran through the deserted streets slowly but surely making the city secure from Covenant forces. He turned a corned and saw an enemy he did not expect. The Elite that he had met while within the Graveminds clutches.

It spoke to him, "Demon, none but you are a worthy opponent to me. I no longer have purpose, my Gods are false, I live now only for battle. Let us duel."

With that the Elite the Chief had known to be called the Arbiter tossed an energy sword handle at him. The Chief caught it and eyed it curiously.

"Ignite the blade and let us find who is worthy of being the greatest warrior known on both our histories." said the four-jawed alien.

The Chief simply nodded and ignited the blade. The Arbiter ignited his sword as well and the two armor clad warriors charged. The Arbiter began with an outside horizontal slash that the Chief ducked under. The Chief came out of his duck with a perfectly vertical cut which the Arbiter blocked with his sword. The two blades were locked together and were sputtering and sending bolts of electricity out from their point of contact.

The Chief hadn't known that energy swords could be blocked by other energy swords. This changed the whole battle strategy the Chief had thought up. The Arbiter pulled his blade away and came straight in trying to stab the Chief. He blocked it and then jumped straight up into the air. When his jump reached it apex the Chief glanced at his HUD. He saw that the swords battery power was at ten percent. The Chief had no time to wonder why a sword that was quite new had such a low battery. The Chief brag his blade down on the Arbiter with all his might. The Arbiter blocked it and the swords locked. After a few seconds both swords batteries died and the swords faded to nothing.

The Arbiter and the Chief stood there for a few seconds thinking about how to fight the battle. They ran at each other and fought. They punched, kicked, and broke armor and bones. They fought for hours until they were both near death.

"You are truly the only worthy opponent the was and ever will be for me." gargled the Elite.

"Same to you" mumbled the Chief with great effort.

Both warriors pulled back and punched with all of their remaining effort. They struck each other in the chest. The Chiefs armor caved in as did the Arbiters. They both collapsed, dead.

A small boy walked to a memorial. We looked with awe at the statue of the Spartan and then looked across the pedestal on which it stood and stared at the statue of the Elite.

The boys' mother walked up behind him and smiled at how amazed her son was at the memorial.

The boy then noticed a plaque with something about the memorial written on it.

"Mom? Can you read that for me?" asked the boy pleadingly.

"Sure." Said his mother.

She read aloud to the boy, "These two warriors both saved many lives , the Master Chief stopped the alien installation known as "Halo" from killing all life in the galaxy in the year 2552. Later that same year the elite known as the Arbiter stopped another "Halo" from the same thing. However these two warriors were on different sides of the Great War and therefore enemies. One day they confronted each other and fought to the death. They both died in that final battle. These two heroes were and still are the greatest warriors ever in the history of the galaxy."

The little boy looked at the statues with a new wonder in his eyes.

"Did you know your great grandmother fought beside both of them?" said the boys mother.

"Really!" yelled the kid.

"Yup, and your great grandfather too."

"Wow", gaped the boy.

"They had both known the Master Chief for some time but they had to team up with the Arbiter to stop a God crazy Brute from activating the second Halo"

"When I grow up I want to be just like them." said the little boy pointing at the statues.

After saying this, the boy looked up at his mother who now had a very stern expression on her face. "No you don't" She said.


End file.
